


Of Prices and Values

by darthaline



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Gen, Magic, Metafiction, Pre-The Battle for Mewni, Speculative Fanfiction, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthaline/pseuds/darthaline
Summary: There’s no magic on Earth(A short metafiction I wrote way back before "The Battle for Mewni" came out)





	Of Prices and Values

There’s no magic on Earth. However, Star’s wand easily brings it to life, magical creatures flooding from the wand at any spell, any chance they get.

Star’s magic is pink and vibrant, it’s about love and life, bouncy and unpredictable like Star herself.

But then the wand breaks into two. Cleaved.

The shard is ominously green, dark and mysterious. It also has a mind of its own. It hides and waits, haunts Ludo, saves him to only leave him struggling, taunts him with image of Star. Ludo finds and keeps the wand, but it doesn’t change, doesn’t bend to will of the new master, no, it’s the wand who’s in charge now.

Ludo is ecstatic, he’s got the wand, he can do as he likes, but the wand doesn’t care. Turns out it destroys stuff as he wants only if he’s very angry. So he gets angry.

And Star doesn’t want to throw away garbage. Well, sure, she wants to throw it away, but not right now, Marco. Just in a bit, Marco. Ugh, okay, surely throwing away garbage is not hard, here, just cast a spell, see? That’s not that hard. Only it is. Why is it so hard, why is the stupid cloud doesn’t do what its told!! The green blasts from the wand hit the cloud but it only becomes stronger and angrier. So strong in fact that Marco is now in danger. Marco!! Save Marco!

If pink wand can destroy when Star is angry, but heal and create when she is happy and cares about others, can the green wand also be good? Not what we can see, why would Ludo want to do anything for anyone other than himself?

Miss Heinous holds the hairpin. Simple hairpin tells a story of visitors from another dimension. She looks at the page in an old dusty book. Pink for Mewni, green for one very non-magical dimension. Earth.

Mewni is struggling. There’s magic, yes, but people are dying from plague, monsters are dying from hunger. Royal family has two beautiful fields. Monsters look at it and their eyes light up. You are half ready to hear “Gold”, but no, it’s simply food they can’t draw their eyes away from. So close you can almost touch it. But as the hands reach they hit an invisible obstacle. Rats do find the entrance though, a small burned through hole with green edges. The line of rats carrying corn leads to already a pile of corn with Ludo on top. Why would Ludo want to do anything for anyone other than himself?

Mewni hasn’t always been this way. Once only monsters lived here. But then an alien queen waved her wand and a mighty army rose. A queen must have really cared for her people.

Did monsters always been like that on Mewni? Forming gangs, fighting each other? Old murals in St. Olga’s School for Wayward Princesses depict monsters. The castle is old and distinctly unlike light and brilliant royal palace. If anything St. O’s looks more like Ludo’s castle. There’s a circle of statues which look remarkably like one lizard lawyer you happen to know.

The queen stands on the battlefield. Her army won. Monsters are defeated. She could easily kill them, but she is kind. She cares about her people. She found them a new home. How does she make sure monsters won’t destroy what she worked so hard for? She meets the king of monsters. He’s wounded, surrounded by heirs. “You fought valiantly, that is worthy of respect. I’m sure we can think of an arrangement which would be beneficial for both monsters and my people”. Hours of negotiations later she is followed to her pavilion by two monster children. Those are now her wards. It’s an honor really to be a ward to a queen. They will get an excellent education. But if their parents decide to cause trouble, children would die.

Over years, monsters leave Mewni. Those powerful enough find new places and start new kingdoms which are small and friendly to Mewni. They wouldn’t have survived long if they weren’t. Monsters who stay, are usually the poorest, least educated ones, dirty and disgusting.

Old monster royalty dissipates, now they are just small lords. Old king’s castle is sold, now it’s a school. But monsters still pay their debts. Now it’s tradition, that royal children grow side by side with monster ward, ensuring good relationship between people and monsters in the future.

The princess plays with her friend. They grew up together. Both are smart and obedient children. They have their games, sure, but that’s part of the charm. Everyone loves them. They are exactly what mewman royalty should be. Such friendship is inspiring. The future of Mewni is bright.

The boy wants to know all there is about magic and wand. The old book princess was given is frustrating (and let’s be honest, Glossaryck is an asshole), but the boy wants to be of help to his friend. So he spends days in the library reading old history books.

He reads about Mewnipendance Day, about Monster Massacre, about the treaty and the wards. He suddenly understands why is he living in the palace with the princess. He feels nauseous.


End file.
